the_witcher_netflixfandomcom-20200215-history
The End’s Beginning
The End’s Beginning is the first episode of the first season of Netflix's The Witcher. It is also the first episode of the series overall. Synopsis Hostile townsfolk and a cunning mage greet Geralt in the town of Blaviken. Ciri finds her royal world upended when Nilfgaard sets its sights on Cintra. Plot SPOILERS AHEAD Following Geralt of Rivia's battle with a kikimora, he enters the town of Blaviken and meets Renfri, a cursed princess-turned-bandit hunted by the wizard Stregobor, who thinks her evil for her birth during an eclipse. Stregobor lures Geralt to his hideout seeking to hire him to kill Renfri, but Geralt refuses. Renfri later offers Geralt a counter-proposal, but he refuses with an ultimatum: leave or die. She feigns agreement, but upon waking up the next morning, Geralt realizes Renfri will not stop until Stregobor is dead, and he rushes to stop her. After killing her men, he fights and fatally wounds Renfri, and her dying words warn him of a girl who will be his destiny. Stregobor arrives to take Renfri's body for autopsy. When Geralt opposes, the townsfolk force him to leave, urged on by Stregobor. The kingdom of Cintra is conquered by southern neighbor Nilfgaard, and Princess Cirilla is sent away by her grandmother, Queen Calanthe, to escape and find Geralt. Cirilla is captured by Nilfgaardian officer Cahir, but the sight of the burning city and castle trigger her powers, allowing her to escape. Cast Starring *Henry Cavill as Geralt of Rivia *Freya Allan as Ciri *Eamon Farren as Cahir Guest Starring *Lars Mikkelsen as Stregobor *Emma Appleton as Princess Renfri *Jodhi May as Queen Calanthe *Adam Levy as Mousesack *Björn Hlynur Haraldsson as King Eist Tuirseach *Mia McKenna-Bruce as Marilka *Maciej Musiał as Sir Lazlo *Tobi Bamtefa as Sir Danek *Packy Lee as Nohorn Co-Starring *Sonny Ashbourne Serkis as Martin *Matt Devere as Lord Marbury *Kata Pető as Lady Marbury *John Cummins as Innkeeper *Alexandra Szucs as Isadora *Veronika Varga as Cintra Upper Class Woman *Martin Berencsy as Korin *Daniel Burke as Nilfgaardian Soldier *Kristóf Widder as Nilfgaardian Officer Soundtrack To Be Added Trivia *It is based on "The Lesser Evil" from The Last Wish. *Showrunner Lauren Schmidt Hissrich, pitched the main storylines of Season 1 to Netflix on December 13, 2017. By December 28th of that year, she had fleshed out the individual arcs of characters for the Pilot.Lauren S. Hissrich (@LHissrich) - Confirmation Tweet - Twitter **On January 19, 2018, she turned in the first outline which was the longest process due to the incredible detailing (30 pages). And on February 2nd, she turned in a revised beatsheet, after dropping one of the main storylines, so that producers could all be on the same page for the new structure.Lauren S. Hissrich (@LHissrich) - First Outline Tweet - Twitter **On January 20, 2018, Schmidt also tweeted that the script for the pilot episode was finished.Lauren S. Hissrich (@LHissrich) - Pilot Script Completion Tweet - Twitter **On February 23, 2018, Schmidt finished the first draft of the pilot. A total of 78 pages which traditionally is far too long.Lauren S. Hissrich (@LHissrich) - First Draft Pilot Script Completion Tweet - Twitter Multimedia |-|Promotional Images= Promotional Images |-|Screencaps= Screencaps |-|Behind the Scenes= Behind the Scenes TW-BTS-1x01-Pilot-Script.jpg TW-BTS-1x01-Pilot-Script-End.jpg |-|Videos= Videos Episode Guide References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes